1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stone-like veneer systems for walls. Provided are facade panels comprising: (i) a molded brick-like or stone-like panel; and (ii) a suspension rail partially embedded in the panel comprising: a first four-sided frame with horizontally and vertically disposed sides; one or more cross bar joining two or more sides of the first frame; a plurality of posts extending perpendicularly from the first frame or cross bars; a second four-sided frame in communication with the plurality of posts; a tab in communication with the frame for connecting the suspension rail to a surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional mortar-based facade systems, including brick and stone are as difficult to remove as they are to install. Although the strength of a mortar-based system is generally an advantageous feature, such systems are susceptible to a number of disadvantages. For example, installation of brick and stone using mortar requires favorable weather and temperature conditions to be sure the mortar sets properly. This limits installation, especially in areas where seasonal changes occur, to relatively dry and ambient conditions.
In contrast, modular mortarless systems can be installed year round regardless of external weather conditions. Likewise, modular systems have the advantage of ease of installation, not requiring special skills and so can be installed by a range of installers, from the do-it-yourself to the trained stone mason. Even further, mortarless systems because they do not have to be adhered to the entire surface area of a wall can provide better ventilation and moisture removal than conventional mortar-based veneers.
Existing mortarless systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,103 entitled “Faux Brick with Suspension System,” use one or more suspension rails to retain a panel resembling an arrangement of one or more bricks. To affix the panels to a wall, the top and bottom edges of the panels are retained in a track of a separate, non-embedded suspension rail. Such a system is vulnerable to pull out from the wall during extreme weather conditions (such as high winds) due to the rail and the panel being separate pieces.
Another existing mortarless system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,147 entitled “Mortarless Facade System.” A system described in this patent uses a suspension rail with a two semicircular loops, which during fabrication are embedded into the panels. The panels are then secured to a wall using a fastening device or adhesive to secure the suspension rail and thus the panel to the wall. In an embodiment, the panel has a convex rounded upper edge and a corresponding concave rounded lower edge for mating with upper and lower panels of the system. The system provides two suspension rails for each panel, with only a portion of each rail embedded in the panel, along only two sides of the panel. Such a design is susceptible to failure due to only a small portion of the panel being supported by the suspension rail.
What is desired is a facade that has the appearance and strength of a stone and mortar or brick and mortar installation, but which is cost effective to manufacture and install. Ease of installation is also a plus without compromising on aesthetic appeal. Thus, what is needed is a modular, preferably non-mortar system that addresses the disadvantages of conventional mortar-based systems, but has the strength, ease of installation, and aesthetic appeal of and aesthetic similarity to these conventional systems.